


【丞紬】寶貝，睡好

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [44]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 解決失眠煩惱的丞紬。
Relationships: 高遠丞/月岡紬
Series: A3！短篇 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 1





	【丞紬】寶貝，睡好

**Author's Note:**

> ✿OOC可能有，慎入

學生們難能可貴的暑假總有許多安排，而補習班與家教每到此時便得面臨不斷調整上課時間的課題，近日裡兼職教學的紬也因此有些難以分神；例如A學生要至外地比賽、B學生安排全家出遊，種種取消課程與更動教學時段的要求頻頻出現，打亂了紬自己早早定好的行程表。為了學生的學業，紬盡可能地配合他們，也為此與冬組成員和其他隊長商量了排練時間的規劃，可偶爾紬也會思考自己是不是太好說話，總讓學生和家長覺得沒有什麼是不可以的、臨時取消只要道歉就好，不必考慮自己方便或麻煩與否。

今天一早，他在澆花時收到學生家長的LIME訊息，因為週末有活動而需更動與紬已經改過兩回的上課時間；不點開訊息視窗、先擱置一旁雖然稍稍平撫一些翻湧的情緒，可鬱積在心頭的疲憊感尚未消退，另一位學生的訊息又敲響了他的手機桌面，說是明日想要晚一小時再開始課堂――若是同意了，冬組好不容易協調出的機會又要泡湯了。迫不得已放下手邊工作撥通電話，好說歹說總算說服學生不要因為貪玩而延遲既定行程，卻又擔心學生陽奉陰違、硬生生遲到自己也拿他沒轍，煩得紬整日都無法好好放鬆心神；回到了房內的茶几桌邊，在屬於自己、較不需要強顏歡笑的空間，紬無奈地長呼了一口氣。

「怎麼了？」

「丞！你什麼時候回來的？」

「在你嘆氣的時候。」丞一面說著，一面走到紬的身邊盤腿坐下。「怎麼了，要幫忙嗎？」

聽見對方的問話，紬先是睜大了眼、接著露出一副難以言說的表情，過了好半晌，他才有些遲疑地說：「我是不是……太好說話了？」

「怎麼會，你固執的時候可比誰都固執。」

「你就不能說點好聽的嗎……」

「可你現在就是因為頑固地想要讓所有的學生都能充分提前準備下學期的課業、也不希望家長對於你的應變處理有怨言，所以才讓自己這麼疲憊吧？」

「！」

「那就是你的堅持。如果你打從心底不樂意，你肯定會拒絕他們的要求；可正是因為你不是沒有辦法處理出一個皆大歡喜的結果，所以才特別勞累，若真的辦不到，你一定會在學生和自己之間找出平衡點。」

「是這樣嗎？」

「我認識的月岡紬是這樣沒錯。」丞突然伸出手、抓了抓紬的腦袋，本就柔軟的髮絲並未變得太過雜亂，反倒看起來似乎有了屬於自己忙中有序的最終答案。「為自己多想一些也不是什麼壞事，怎麼生活還是要由你自己決定。」

丞掌心下的腦袋蹭了蹭，接著低低的應了句：「嗯。」

「那今天可以好好睡覺了嗎？你都好幾天沒睡好了。」

「不行。」這回紬倒是沒有詢問丞為什麼知道自己失眠數日，反而惡作劇似的朝對方笑了笑，抓住了原先覆蓋著自己髮漩的手掌並放到自己的胸口。「要開導人心的丞老師陪我睡。」

「嗤，」丞順著紬拉拽的動作將對方推倒在地上，雙膝跪跨在躺臥的青年的臀部兩側，一手維持貼著心臟的姿勢感受逐漸加快的溫度、另一手則慢慢覆上紬的雙眼賦予情熱的預告。「那可就不是單純的睡得好囉。」

**Author's Note:**

> =====  
> 不是單純的睡得好，而是躺好做好睡好心情好xD  
> 前半是我個人的遭遇，但因為不像紬擁有竹馬丞，現實結局悲慘多了QAQ


End file.
